Draco's Remedy
by hollandmalf
Summary: So this is just a simple Druna story. Starts of with a dream, what will happen next? This WILL eventually turn into M, so just wait for the good stuff.


Luna/Druna: Druna

Draco's Remedy

_Luna's POV_

I heard a whisper in the distance calling me name.

"Lunaaaaa…" It was a mesmerizing sound to hear, so hypnotizing and addicting. I wanted more.

It was getting closer so I turned around and my water blue eyes met with silver orbs, although I was looking directly at him, I couldn't recognize him. He seemed awfully familiar but I just couldn't put a finger on it. He caressed my cheek and spoke my name with more force.

"Luna," he paused, "Luna Lovegood." He ended with a smirk.

Why do I feel like I've seen that beautiful smirk before?

I smile up at him even though I have no idea who he is but all I do is know I am madly attracted to him, and I want him in every possible way I can get him. So I follow my instincts and run my hands through his disheveled hair and pull him closer to kiss his smirk softly. His lips taste of lust and fire whiskey and I want more. He pushes me against the wall and runs his hands up my torso and lifts me off the ground. I find myself wrapping my legs around his waist for support. He presses his groin against mine softly and I hear a soft moan escape his lips against mine, making me five out an identical soft moan. He removes his lips from mine and moves down to my neck, kissing down to my collar bone, and softly tugging on my butterbeer necklace that I always wore. He breaks off my necklace and vanished.

It was just a dream.

I wake up and run my hands through my long silver hair. I glance at the clock; 1:37 a.m. As I sit up and cross my legs, I rub my eyes along with my temples. My mind tries to replay the events that occurred in my dream, but all I remember are those eyes. Those remarkable eyes. Nothing else really came into mind probably the wrackspurts. I lie back down and stare at the ceiling for what seemed like minutes but I ended up looking at the clock just to be safe at its 3:04 a.m. Since I couldn't bring myself to fall back asleep, I stand up and slide open the drapes, opening the window getting a whiff of the winter air, smiling as I feel the cool air bring chills go down my spine. I cross my arms across my chest and decide to get read for the day.

I slip off my silk night gown and slide on my shirts, buttoning it up all the way to the top. I glide my petite legs thought my stockings and out on my skirt, zippening it up from the side. Just as I sit down to put on my shoes I hear the voice again. "Lunaaaa…"

As I remain sitting on the edge of my bed, I chose to ignore it and grab my school robe and my tie on the way out of the door. I sneaked out of my dorm and crept down into the common room to go read. I read for a couple hours and looked at the time. 5 a.m.

I heard my stomach growl so I started to ponder on if I should go down to the Main hall; I know the house elves won't mind.

I was walking down the stairs and felt a presence behind me but I just figured I was being paranoid. Just as I was almost to the Main hall, I noticed my necklace was gone.

A flash of memorization came over me; the mysterious figure stole my butterbeer necklace in the dream. That's quite ironic. I was interrupted by a soft sound of soft steps behind me. I turn around and it was Draco. Draco Malfoy.

"Oh hello Draco. What are you doing up so early?" I asked him without hesitation.

"I could ask you the same question Looney. Here" He hands me my necklace and turns to walk away.

I grab his arm to stop him from leaving but he shrugs me off and continues to walk.

For once in my life, I started to get angry.

"Draco! You listen to me right now!"

He stopped in his tracks, surprised by my raised voice, and slightly turns his body towards me, looking down. He lets out a sigh, "What do you want?"

I let out a held in breath, "Where did you find this? My necklace." I was so anxious to hear his response, that I took three steps closer to him. It was like I had the fear that I wouldn't hear his answer. The answer that I wanted to hear. I wanted to hear that somehow he was in my dream last night that he was the mysterious figure.

"I have no idea how I got a hold of it but around 1:40 I woke up with it in my hand and I've observed you wear it everyday so I reckon it's yours, Luna." The way he said my name was way too recognizable. Was he..?

Just as he finished his sentence, he moved his body so that now we were face to face, only about a foot away from each other.

The only way to find out if he was the mysterious figure from my dream was to look into his eyes.

"Draco…" I say with hesitation in my voice, slowly wrapping my hand around into his wrist. He was looking at the ground and I could feel him tense up. It was like no one ever gave him any sort of compassion in his life.

"Really Luna, I don't know how it got in my hand-"I cut him off subtly.

"No Draco, it's just.. Around 1:40, I also woke up. From a dream, or something. I don't know, it felt too real to be a dream. I just remember a man stealing my necklace, and he had the most needy voice, most beautiful eyes," I hesitate to continue, but I do anyways, "and the most memorable lips." Without me realizing it, during this whole spiel, my hand worked up his arm and tenderly wrapped around his neck, just as my fingers started to dance and play with the hairs on the back of his neck, he looked into my eyes.

The dream came crashing down on me, the white disheveled hair the silver eyes his raspy voice, his needy touch filled with lust, everything made sense

His hands made their way down to my hips, and squeezes them tightly and pulls me against him. He then wraps once arm around my whole waist pinning me against him. He gets his other arm, and cups my cheek and kisses me with force.

Just as I start to kiss him back I hear students starting to walk down the stairs, and I know Draco hears them too due to his groan in disappointment. He then abruptly lets me go and whispers in my ear,

"Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at 11 o'clock tonight." Just as he finished whispering in my ear, he softly nibbles on my earlobe, making me gasp in anticipation for tonight. When he pulls away, I frown and look up at his beautiful smirk.

We part our ways he walks over the the Slytherin table, as I walk to the Ravenclaw table.

_Draco's POV_

I walked down the dreadful hall of Malfoy Manor, the house I've forcefully learned to love.

As I'm walking down the hall to my father office, I realize how much I hate this part of the day. It was always a sign that he was angry with him. But this time, it felt bigger than that. That awful presence got more and more evil with ever step that I took. This time, it was big. I could feel myself sweat rapidly already, and as I grabbed for the door knob, I felt my heart beat rise higher than it has ever been in my life. I could barely turn the knob because my palms were drenched in sweat, I tried to turn it twice, but it kept slipping. It got to the point where I had to dry my palms on my trousers. Here we go, third times the time's the charm. I grab for it again and I was successful. It was turning. And now the door was moving. I was moving. Moving closer to my destination. My destiny. My destiny of the crucio curse.

"Draco, son, you're here so soon." I heard my father coo at me "This time you've done no wrong." A huge wave of relief washed over me, "But this is still very important you see. Take a seat."

I put my hands in my pocket and sit down in one of his office chairs in front of his desk, starting at him, anticipating the news.

"The Dark Lord had requested me to inform the heir of Malfoy that he'll need to become a death eater, as soon as possible. Hence, you Draco."

My heart sank to my stomach dramatically. I knew he was going to make me a deatheater sooner or later, but not now. Not so son. Not while I'm still attending Hogwarts. This is an outrage, I'm furious. I stand up without hesitation and pull out my wands and point it directly at my father.

"I will NOT become more of a monster like you while I'm still enrolled at Hogwarts. Do you know how much of danger you're putting me in? And if you thi-" I suddenly got cut off, and felt this deep pain wash through my body, a pain that I was very familiar with. At this point, I feel I've started to become immune to the pain, so I got the strength to open my eyes and see Voldemort standing over me causing me the pain, my father lurking over his shoulder. I made eye contact with Voldemort with his deep, ruddy, beady eyes, and the pain intensified. I cried out in pain, begging for him to stop.

I heard Voldemort begin to his and tisk, "Now, now Draco. You're showing a sign of weakness, and what happens to the weak? They die. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

I instantaneously wake up in a cold sweat with my body aching. I stand up, but only to fall to the floor second after. I've never been this weak before, let alone after a rubbish dream.

I try my best to grip onto my bed to help myself up but fail miserably and end up yanking my blanket off. So instead of sleeping in a cozy bed., I decided to sleep on the hard, cold floor. As I try my best to bundle up into a ball for warmth, I swiftly drift back off to sleep.

I see her from across the room the seductive women named Luna Lovegood. She was Looney, yes. But man was she beautiful. I know I had no right to have any attraction towards her whatsoever, but I couldn't help it. What was it about her anyways? Was it the way she walked, so absent-minded and the way she her hips swing when she was walking down the hall reading that ridiculous Quibbler. OR it could be the way that her hair moved from back to forth when she skipped to class.

Everything about he was hypnotic, and I needed more. I found myself moaning out her name.

"Lunaaaaa…"

Just as she turned to face me, I grabbed her by the cheek and she kissed me. By the time I knew it, I grabbed her by her underarms and picked her up pushing her against the wall lusting for every touch, her smell of honey-amber. This girl is amazing and I'm glad she's in my arms, caressing my chest. I then felt the urge to kiss her neck, and then her collar bone. That's when I got a revelation. I pluck off my necklace. I then suddenly wake up, staring at the ceiling.

It was just a dream.

I felt a great wanting pain in my groin, I looked down only to see myself fucking aroused. I sigh and stand up cautiously, still feeling aches throughout my body. That was when I realized that I had Luna's necklace in my hand, and I find myself heavily scrutinize the necklace wondering why she wore it at all. I shrugged, and I walk to see the time, 1:47 a.m. I guess I could take a warm bath.

I find myself grabbing a towel, a clean change of clothes and a book. I cast an invisible charm on my body just in case Filtch is lurking out about, even though I am a Prefect.

I head down to the common room to find Pansy passed out on the couch with a transfiguration book over her face. Chuckling to myself, I walk out of the common room and dead for the Prefect's bathroom. I carefully walk into the bathroom making sure no one is in my presence, I felt thankful; when I saw no one was in the bathroom.

I started up the bathtub with honey-amber scent, the scent of her. It's not that I wanted to be attracted to her, I'd actually prefer not to like her but I have no choice.

I started undressing and slither off my white v-neck, along with my emerald green boxers. I slide into the heater bathtub and I take it all in I groan with pleasure from the warmth and the scent. I then going under the water, loving the cleansing feeling. As soon as I float back up, I reach for my book and get lost within the pages.

I must've read about 100 pages before the water started to get cold, and the smell began to waft away, and my stomach began to growl intensely. That's when I realized it was time for some grub.

I walk out of the tub, reaching out for my towel, drying off my body. I idly put on my uniform, quickly drying my hair with my towel.

I look into the mirror and I see huge bags under my eyes, and then I realize that I should put a touch up charm. As soon as that was done, I checked my watch and the time was 5 a.m. I highly doubt anyone will be up at this hour, so I'll just head down to the main hall.

Just as I was walking down the stairs, keeping in my mind on what food I was going to eat, maybe a nice green juicy apple.

Since I was oblivious to everything other then food, I didn't see that the beautiful Luna was right in front of me. Her hair was tussled and she looked very unorganized, which I found surprising sexy.

"Oh hello Draco. What are you doing up so early?" She asked with her dreamy voice.

"I could ask you the same question Looney." I shouldn't of called her that, but it's such a habit. Then I remembered the necklace. "Here."

After I hand her the necklace and turn to walk away because I know she'll ask questions that I can't give her the answers to, but she randomly grabs my arm to stop me, but I just shrug her off because I know I can't handle her touch.

"Draco! You listen to me right now!"

I stopped in my tracks, surprised at her raised voice, and slightly turn my body towards her, looking down, "What do you want?"

"Where did you find this? My necklace." She sounded worried.

"I have no idea how I got a hold of it but around 1:40 I woke up with it in my hand and I've observed you wear ir everyday so I reckon it's yours, Luna."

I moved my body closer to hers, so we were face to face.

"Draco…" Her hand grabbed my wrist, and I'm really tempted to shove her off but her touch is electric.

"Really Luna, I don't know how it got in my hand-" I tried to explain but she cut me off too soon.

"No Draco, it's just.. around 1:40, I also woke up. From a dream, or something. I don't know, it felt too real to be a dream. I just remember a man stealing my necklace, and he had the most needy voice, most beautiful eyes and the most memorable lips.." I started to realize her and I had the same dream, it was like we were in sync, and during this, her hand was now at the back of my neck, and I got the courage to look her in the eyes. I couldn't control my sexual desires, my hands find their way to her hips, and I pull her against me. I cup her cheek, and kiss her with force.

His hands made their way down to my hips, and squeezes them tightly and pulls me against him. He then wraps once arm around my whole waist pinning me against him. He gets his other arm, and cups my cheek and kisses me with force.

Suddenly I hear students starting to walk down the stairs, and I know I need to take control of this opportunity, so I take a chance and whisper in her ear, "Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at 11 o'clock tonight." I then softly nibble on her earlobe, making her gasp for me. I pull away and leave her with one of my famous smirks.

_Luna's POV _

After the events that happened with Draco, the rest of the whole day was a blur, all I could think about was if I was going to meet Draco tonight, or if I would hang out with my friends, since it was Friday. Always on Friday's, Harry and his Gryffindor friends sneak me into their common room, and we sit around the fire and have a ball.

I was torn. I wanted to see my friends, but if I didn't show up to the Astronomy tower to meet Draco, he'd get upset. Is it bad that I need him? Even though we just got acquainted today, I feel like I need him to help me function and help me fill up the empty spaces I have within me from all of the years of teasing.

I believe I've made my decision.


End file.
